Question: How many significant figures does $6559.060$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${6559.06}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{6559.060}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.